


The one in which Mickey is really fucking gay

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x11, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, M/M, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey had a real high when he screamed at his dad how much he loves sucking dick. He wants to experience this liberating feeling again.(This is set after season 4.11, but Ian doesn't have bipolar)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	The one in which Mickey is really fucking gay

**Author's Note:**

> So y'all know those textposts or AU edits and whatnot on Insta? That's my inspiration for this.  
> This is one of my favourites I've ever written, even tho it's not very deep.

"Guess what we've been doing daddy!" Mickey yelled while banging his hips against the police car "We've been fucking! And I take it! He gives it to me good and hard and I fucking like it!"

His dad screamed at him and was dragged away by the police officers  
"Fuck you! I suck his dick I fucking love it!"

He was on such a high he couldn't give two shits about his dad threatening him, and other people hearing every word.

This was the best experience in his life, finally telling this piece of shit, who kept him from being with Ian, who kept him from being able to accept himself and his feelings, who beat him half dead and had him raped, that he loved being fucked by a nice dick! That he was still a damn queer and that he would always want Ian, and Terry couldn't do shit against it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a good week since Mickey had his big coming out.  
A week that Ian didn't let a day pass without telling Mickey how proud he was of him and how amazing he was. Mickey always just rolled his eyes and smiled and told him to shut up. And Ian did shut up, but only to kiss him or to bury his tongue in Mickeys ass.

After Mickey had his coming out, he and Ian had the best sex ever, and Ian ate him out for the first time - and if that wasn't the best feeling in this whole fucking world, then what was?

After a week Ian's praisings were still as prominent and often as before, but everything else was the same.  
He felt like he went through such a changing experience, something should've changed in his surroundings other than his boyfriend willingly sucking and licking on his asshole like there's no tommorow.

He was of course glad everyone was so accepting, but that was exactly it, everyone was accepting of him and Ian, but Mickey didn't really change his attitude that much.  
He still wouldn't go through the south side holding the ginger's hand, and he never kissed him in the open street, he didn't talk about Ian being his boyfriend now, he didn't even use the word yet.

Mickey came into the bedroom, it wasn't necessarily early but both men were actually still sleeping and were just woken up by a crying baby. 

Svetlana had forced him to participate more in the baby's life, something that he let Ian handle most of the time, but this time he had gone to check on the baby, not sure what to do other than shushing the child and waking Svetlana up (the baby was sleeping in the living room still) so she could feed him or whatever.

Mickey stood on front of the bed and watched Ian, who slowly sat up and smiled at him.  
"Morning" he mumbled and moved to the edge of the bed "What are you doing so far away?"

"I've been thinking about something."  
"Oh yeah?" Ian pulled him closer by his shirt and played with the hem of Mickeys boxers.  
"I want to be more gay." He stated.

Ian looked up at him confused.  
"More gay?" He repeated "How? You already take dick up the ass every day."  
"No I mean, I've been forcing myself to act as straight as possible for years. Now, I don't have to do that anymore... I don't know, when I came out to dad, it was such a liberating feeling, man! You know? I could tell him all that shit, he couldn't do anything against it! He hurt the both of us, but we're still here. Or here again, however, I've got you now, so I'm gonna boyfriend the shit out of you. Because I fucking can!"

Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows and then started grinning widely.  
"What?"  
"You said boyfriend"  
Mickey shrugged and got immediately defensive.  
"Well that's what you are, aren't you?"

Ian nodded and chuckled.  
"So, how will you execute being more gay and boyfriending the shit out of me? Cause that sounds exciting."  
Mickey shrugged "I don't know, that's what I need your help for, you are an expert of all the faggy sappy stuff. I just make that shit up as I go."

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist.  
"Well, you could try putting your feelings towards me into words" he made puppy dog eyes at him.  
"Yeah... how about we start with something smaller and easier? I called you boyfriend that's a great deal of displayed feelings right there."  
"Okay, what's a small thing you wanna start with?"  
Mickey shrugged "Do you want breakfast in bed?"  
"I want you to be my breakfast in bed" he grinned and leaned closer to him, letting his teeth grace over Mickeys pale skin and the hem of his boxer shorts.

Mickey bit his lip.  
"That sounds like a great idea. But I try to be gay and sappy here."  
"So no sex?'  
"At least not until I desperately beg you to bend me over and fuck me."  
Ian blinked a few times "So in like 30 minutes?"

Ian chuckled and Mickey slapped his arm.  
"Okay, okay" Ian smiled and took his hand in his, "I want you to cuddle with me."  
"Cuddle?"  
"Yeah, you usually refused cause it's too fucking gay. So, let me fucking cuddle you."  
He pulled the older boy on the bed and Mickey hesitantly lay down with him.

Mickey placed his head on Ian's shoulder and let himself be hugged and cuddled by the ginger.  
"Okay this is nice, I guess... what now?"  
"Now you gotta lie here with me. Just enjoy it."  
"This doesn't seem to make sense if it's not leading to making out and fucking." 

Ian smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
"Just enjoy the closeness, Mick. I enjoy being close to you, having you in my arms, knowing you won't just get up and leave and deny me." Ian mumbled.  
Mickey bit his lip and closed his eyes. He cuddled closer to Ian, embracing the gesture and the closeness.

He enjoyed, that he could do this with the boy he had so many feeling for without being afraid of anything anymore.  
"I like this" Mickey admitted.  
Ian hummed in agreement "You smell nice"  
"You smell sweaty" Mickey retorted "But that's okay too."

Ian chuckled and pressed another kiss on the top of his head. Their legs were tangled into each other, Ian had both arms around Mickey and the Milkovich rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder, occasionally moving his head and kissing whatever piece of skin his lips could reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Mickey woke up alone.  
He rolled around in bed a bit, slightly disappointed when he couldn't find Ian's warm body next to him.  
He slowly got up, the other man was probably looking after the baby or something right now.

He fished some sweatpants from the ground and looked for a shirt. The one he wore yesterday should still be okay to put on again. If he remembered correctly, Ian had thrown it around in the living room somewhere in the evening when they fucked on the couch.

He left their bedroom, Svetlana was feeding Yevgeny on the couch.  
"Hey, have you seen my top?" He asked looking around the room.  
"Carrot boy is in bathroom." 

He shot her a confused look, needing a few seconds before he got what she meant.  
"Not funny." He stated.  
Svetlana grinned cheekily "Very funny. Come here, take child." She said and detached the kid from her breast.

"Why?"  
"You take care of child, I go to work." She shrugged and put the baby in Mickeys arms "Deal is deal, you help, not just the top."

"That's still not funny."  
"Very funny. Bye bye, Yevy, bye bye bottom boy" she kissed both their cheeks and left for her room to get dressed and then leave the house.

A minute later Ian came out of the bathroom. 

"Hey Mick, you're up" he smiled and walked over to him to peck his lips, "Where's Svet?"  
"Changing before going to work. She just put this in my arms like I know what the fuck I'm doing"  
" _This_ is your son, Mick" Ian reminded him but took the baby from his boyfriend, "Anyways I'll go on a walk with him a bit, _Baby needs sunlight",_ he imitated Svetlana's accent, "We'll go to the store, you need something?"

Mickey found his shirt lying next to the couch and put it on, he eyed his boyfriend holding the child, cooing at him. 

"I want to come with you."  
Ian looked at him surprised, "With me?"  
"Yeah, with you and the child. I'm your boyfriend, we're gonna go to the store together, holding hands and shit."

Ian's eyebrows about shot up into his hairline.  
"You what to hold my hand while walking through the streets? You?"  
Mickey shrugged.  
"Maybe I even kiss you, who knows? I fucking can so I will. And if I catch one faggy queen looking in your direction I'm gonna beat 'em up. Cause you're my fucking boyfriend." He explained while walking back to their room to change into more appropriate clothes while Ian watched him stunned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're really serious with the whole boyfriending the shit out of me" Ian smiled when they went outside and Mickey took his hand, Ian used the other hand to move the stroller with Yevgeny in it.

"Of course I am. I'm getting a fucking high off this. Look at me, I'm holding my super fucking hot boyfriend's hand like some old queen and if one of those fucks wants to say anything about it, I can still beat the shit out of them. This feels so fucking fantastic... and it makes me want to suck you off in the next alley."

Ian chuckled "Sorry, I promised Svet, no fucking with the kid around. But I'm glad that you're able to feel that way. This is what I was talking about, you weren't really free before."

Mickey shook his head "It wasn't so liberating that I came out to everyone, the thing was, that dad couldn't break me and couldn't change me and couldn't keep me away from you after all, and to rub that in, that his son is a fucking fag, that was amazing. But just being with you made me free as well, I don't need the world to know, I just need you to know."

Ian smiled softly, but he still wanted Mickey to put his feelings into words at least once.  
"That I know _what_ exactly?"  
Mickey knew what the ginger was getting at and just shook his head.  
"I'm not gonna say it, asswipe. I already talked about enough feelings for the day." 

On their way, they got less side glances than Mickey thought, but Mickey met every glance with a death glare, making everyone look away quickly again.  
Just because he was holding Gallaghers hand in the open street while they were going grocery shopping with the baby, didn't mean he gone soft.

They reached the store in peace.  
"All right, what do we need? Other than lube and rubbers, of course." Mickey asked.  
"Just food and Baby stuff." Ian shrugged, he saw how Mickey checked out the store, watching the people around them and their reactions to them.  
After a minute he seemed to be satisfied with his observation and smiled at Ian, kissing his cheek.  
"Then get your ass moving, come on."

Ian was perplexed because Mickey actually really just kissed his cheek... in public... In front of a bunch of people, that weren't necessarily looking at them before but surely were now.  
Ian's heart warmed at seeing his boyfriend strutting away to the food, and followed him.

"Your are a drama queen", Ian whispered next to him while Mickey grabbed some poptards.  
Mickey scoffed "Why? Because I kissed my boyfriend? Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

Ian grinned "What a high did you get out of that?"  
"Oh, I'm flying over a fucking rainbow, forget weed, did you see that one old lady looking at us? I could do this all day!"  
"If that means I'm getting more kisses, I'm in." 

Mickey just grinned and kept walking through the store.  
They got everything they needed for food and went to the baby stuff.  
"I forgot Yev's food in the other aisle, I'll be right back." Ian said and left Mickey alone with the stroller, in that they had put the stuff They were gonna buy next to the kid.

Yevgeny eyed his surroundings and always tried to grab the stuff lying around him, his hands being too small and motor skills too undeveloped to actually do that but it looked cute.

"Hey Mickey" Mickey looked up, the deep voice came from Kevin Ball, who had the twins strapped to his chest.  
"I'd never thought I'd see you here going shopping with Yev... whatever his name is."  
Mickey shrugged "Can't let Ian do it all alone, can I?"

"Right. So, how is your life ?"  
"Ian's fine, thanks." They stared at each other before Mickey started chuckling "I always wanted to say that"  
Kevin laughed as well "Well, it's good to see you so at peace with yourself and happy with Ian."

Ian came back in that moment.  
"Hey Kev!" He exclaimed and greeted the twins, "V here too?"  
"No, she's at the bar while I buy diapers and stuff for the twins."  
"Yeah, Mick wanted to come with me today." Ian smiled "We're now being a gay couple in public."  
Mickey nodded "Public gays. Almost domestic gays even... Then we're gonna have hard gay sex in the living room." He shrugged.

Kevin grinned "This site of you is refreshing, man."  
Mickey shrugged again "Just testing some things out."  
Ian smiled widely "I think it's amazing, I never want this experimental phase to stop."  
"Well, I'm glad that everything works out for you, I gotta get going though" he smiled and they walked away in different directions.

"And?" Ian asked.  
"Well, with people I know, and that I know of, that they're okay with you and me, I certainly can be more open, but it doesn't give me that satisfaction. That was a tad bit too much."  
Ian nodded "Okay, just... promise me that you won't walk around and start shit with homophobes just for the sake of it."  
Mickey shot him a look "Do you really think I would do something as stupid as that?"  
Ian opened his mouth but Mickey raised his hand "Don't answer that. Alright, I promise. But if someone happens to make a shitty comment or anything without me provocating it..."  
"Then beat them up like they deserve it."

Mickey nodded "does making out in front of a church count as provocating in that? Theoretically?"  
Ian bit his lip "Well it sounds really hot.... and fun."  
"I mean, we have time after this, we could just look at a few churches... make out a bit... normal couple stuff."  
"Yeah... or we're looking for a group of protesters with those pretty signs and dry hump in front of them."  
"That sounds even better." Mickey beamed.  
"Good... because I, coincidentally, know that a group of protesters will be at a funeral tomorrow..." 

The Milkovich bit his lip and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear "You turn me on so much right now. You're gonna make me hard while we're in here"  
"Then maybe we should get home quickly so I can fuck you in the living room." Ian whispered back.

"I get the lube and rubbers, you get the rest of the baby stuff.", Mickey mumbled and was gone within seconds.  
Ian smiled and turned into the next aisle.

"Oh, what a cute baby" a woman said to him looking into the stroller and then to Ian "And a cute baby daddy as well."  
Ian chuckled nervously, he had found out, that walking around with a baby caused a lot of women to flirt with him.  
"Uhm, thanks, but I'm actually not the father."  
"Oh, you're babysitting him?"  
"Not quite..." he never really knew how to get rid of those girls.

"Actually, we're raising him together" Mickey suddenly stood next to him again, "Go look for your own baby daddy, Bitch. This one is taken."  
The woman looked surprised from Mickey to Ian and took off quickly.

Ian couldn't help himself but to laugh loudly.  
"Fuck, that was mean, Mick."  
"She was flirting with you." Mickey shrugged "I'm not having that. Baby daddy" he scoffed "She was this close to ask you to impregnate her."  
"If you would know how many times that happens to me when I walk around alone with Yev", he shook his head.  
"What?"  
Ian shrugged "Babies are like Chick-magnets. As if there would be nothing more attractive than a guy who takes care of a child."

Mickey raised an eyebrow "I mean, it's kinda nice to watch you doing stuff with the kid, yeah. But man, straight people are weird. How often does that happen?"  
Ian shrugged "Almost every time I think, also when I go to the park with Yev and Liam. Sometimes it's even guys."  
"Gay ones?"  
"Given that they flirt with me... yeah."  
"Fuck, I can't let you out of the house alone without some fag thinking they could steal you away from me." He shook his head "From now on, I come with you when you do stuff with the kid."  
"To do what? Passiv-aggresivly showcasing a rainbow family?" Ian chuckled.  
"Yeah." He just stated and grabbed his hand to head to the check out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, after a hard and impatient fuck, and a blowjob in the kitchen, Mickey decided he was hungry.

Ian came into the kitchen to his boyfriend cooking. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck, causing Mickey to smile.  
"What are you doing, baby?" The Ginger mumbled.  
Mickey stopped mid-movement.

He slowly turned around in Ian's arms.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Baby." Ian repeated grinning, "Babe? That better? Yeah it sounds better."  
Mickey stared at him with raised eyebrows "Don't do that.", he turned back around.

"I don't think so, Babe. I think I'll keep calling you that." He kissed his neck and his shoulder.  
"Gallagher..."  
"Babe" he kept kissing him, knowing that Mickey wouldn't be able to resist "You actually like being called that, don't you? Baby?"

Mickey blinked a few times, he couldn't even concentrate on the food in front of him while Ian kept whispering into his ear.  
Ian gently grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to have better access to the pale skin

"You're so hot, baby. Alone looking at you turns me on so much" he started rolling his hips against the Milkovich boy, who moaned lowly when Ian also started roaming his hands over his body, shoving one into his pants eventually.

"Babe" he mumbled against his skin and started sucking on his pale neck.  
Mickey moaned at the feeling while Ian also palmed him through the fabric of his boxer shorts and rubbed his dick against his ass.  
Ian flicked his tongue over the dark hickey he just created.

"Fuck me" Mickey panted lowly and turned his head to reach his lips and kiss him.  
"You what me to fuck you babe? Here in the kitchen?"  
"Yes"  
"While I call you babe?"  
"You can call me whatever the fuck you want just get on me, fire crotch."  
Ian grinned dirtily.

~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey sat on Ian on the couch. They were making out again, Mickey couldn't get enough after a whole morning of "boyfriending the shit out of Ian", he was on such a high from being a couple with him in public, it made him euphoric enough to fuck the whole rest of the day. Ian could barely keep up with him.

"I've never seen you so hypersexual" Ian chuckled when Mickey slid down from him until he sat between his legs on the ground, pulling Ian's pants down.

Suddenly the door to the house opened.  
Mickey almost couldn't be bothered, he would've just started sucking on Ian's dick like on a lollipop no matter who just walked in, if Ian wouldn't have pushed him away gently.

"Really boys? In the living room on the damn couch?" Mandy asked annoyed.  
"As if I didn't caught you fucking on here a few times over the years." Mickey rolled his eyes and sat up.

Mandy grinned and sat in the arm chair next to them.  
"Do you really have to sit here now? We were kinda in the middle of something here."  
"You were at the beginning and I sit here to stop you from just resuming."

Soft baby cries were heard from the other room.  
"That's Yev, I go have a look, need a fucking break from your horny ass anyway" Ian chuckled and pecked Mickeys lips before checking on the baby.

Mickey sat up on the couch with a smug grin.  
"I'm wearing him out" Mickey chuckled "Who knew I'd ever accomplish that?"

Mandy shook her head.  
"Oh, by the way, I met a super hot guy today."  
"What? But Ian was here with me all day."  
Mandy gave him a look "There are other hot guys than Ian out there, Mick."  
"Sounds fake... But okay." 

Mandy sighed "why do I even try to talk to you"  
"I don't know. I mean, I'm not exactly forcing you, am I?"  
Mandy shook her head insulted him and went into her room.

Mickey got up as well and walked over to Ian and Yevgeny.  
The Ginger was holding the baby cooing at it and making fun by faces so the small human laughed and reached his little hands out to Ian's face.

Mickey smiled and walked over to them, he kissed Ian's cheek.  
"Alright, I understand those straight girls now." He mumbled.  
Ian looked at him confused for a second before he understood what he meant and smiled softly. The Ginger leaned down to kiss his lips gently while holding the baby against his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready Babe?" Ian called through the house.  
They were about to go look for that group of homophobic church morons and dry hump in front of them.

Mickey was still reluctant about reacting to the pet name, but it made Ian happy, so fuck it anyways.

"Fuck, you look good" he mumbled when he saw Ian in his tight top, the red hair slicked back, he was overall perfection.

Ian grinned at him "Do you think we should take the kid with us?"  
"No, if it gets ugly they're gonna hit him with their ugly signs in the end. Svetlana would kill us both."

"So you're more concerned about Svet being angry, than your son being hurt?"  
"A, have you met Svetlana? She's terrifying. B, who even says it's my kid?"  
"The birth certificate?"  
"And? Fuck legal documents, I've got three ID's in my closet and still wasn't born 1978. I just put up with the kid because you like him." He shrugged.

Ian rolled his eyes.  
"He's your son, he looks just like you."  
"Baby's all look the same Gallagher."  
"He has your eyes."  
"All babies have blue eyes."  
"We could make an DNA test."  
Mickey sighed "You want to keep the kid, do it, play with him, feed him whatever, I watch you from the sideline. I don't care whose kid it is, he is yours now. So can we get going then?"

Mickey took his keys and walked to the door.  
Ian didn't move and just stared stunned at the spot Mickey had been at a second ago.

"Fire crotch?"  
Ian turned around and walked up to Mickey kissing him fiercely and pushing him against the door. Mickey hadn't expected the sudden movements and his keys fell out of his hand.

Ian leaned their foreheads together.  
"I love you" he panted.  
Mickey stared at him with an open mouth. He knew damn well, that this was exactly what Ian wanted to hear from him, way he meant when he said, Mickey should put his feelings into words. They kind of danced around the topic for some time now, looking who would say it first or if Mickey would ever be ready to say it at all.

Ian didn't look him in the eyes, he had them fixed on Mickeys lips. The Milkovich swallowed visibly at the words. 

Ian leaned back in to kiss him again.  
"I love you too" Mickey mumbled quickly before Ian could shut him up with a kiss.  
He felt the ginger smiling into the kiss.

Mickey couldn't believe he really just said that. Out loud. To Ian.  
Eventually Ian pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Well, I think we should go now" Ian whispered smiling. Mickey just nodded breathlessly and reached for his keys on the ground.

"That was an awesome high too" Mickey grinned and kissed his cheek before opening the door.

"Does that mean I get to hear that more often?"  
Mickey grinned cheekily and shrugged "You'll see."


End file.
